A conventional Environmental Stress Screening (ESS) chamber includes an insulated chamber, a fan unit, a cooling unit which uses liquid nitrogen, and an ESS controller. A computer equipment manufacturer may have multiple ESS chambers sitting side-by-side. Accordingly, the computer equipment manufacturer is able to screen computer equipment in high volume.
During operation of such an ESS chamber, computer equipment to be tested is placed in the insulated chamber, powered on, and configured to perform computerized operations. The ESS controller then runs the fan and cooling units. In response, the fan unit blows air through the cooling unit thus cooling the insulated chamber while the computer equipment performs the computerized operations.